Incroyable vérité
by Sakura-Okasan
Summary: Un petit OS tout fluffy, qui attendait depuis plusieurs années dans mon classeur. Il vous rassasiera, en attentant la suite de mes autres fics.


Incroyable vérité :

Nous voici à Poudlard, pendant une journée banale. Le repas du midi se passait bien. Les sixièmes années de nos amis avait bien commencée. Harry avait reçu une étrange lettre, pendant les vacances d'été. Cette lettre était comme qui dirait usée par les années. Il y avait écrit « Harry Potter » dessus. Quand il l'eut ouverte, le jeune homme fut choqué et surpris de ce qu'il lut.

Lily, sa mère, y avait écrit qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, justement. Que son père, James, avait eu et avait toujours une relation avec Severus Snape. Les seules personnes ayant appris leur relation étaient Sirius et Remus qu'il avait réussi à le cacher à tout le monde, pendant des années, mais que, suite à certains évènements, James, la personne qui l'avait porté, avait dû se marier avec elle, pour garder la couverture de son père intacte, ainsi que la sécurité de son autre parent, James.

Harry ne savait toujours pas comment l'appeler. « James » ? « Père » ? « Mère » ? Rien que d'y penser, il en riait jaune. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? La personne avec laquelle il s'entendait le moins, à part Voldy et Malfoy, se révélait être son père… Il y avait réfléchi pendant toutes les vacances. Après maintes et maintes réflexions, il avait décidé d'avouer à son père, qu'il savait toute l'histoire.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit après manger. Il attendit que son père ait fini, pour le suivre. En mode poli, Harry attendit bien qu'il soit hors de portée des autres élèves et interpella son professeur.

-Excusez-moi, Professeur ?

Severus se retourna.

-Potter ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Je dois vous montrer quelque chose de très important.

-De très important, vous dites ? Rien ne venant de vous, ne pourrait être important. Maintenant, partez !

-Et si je vous disais que ça a un rapport avec ma mère ? Vous écouteriez ce que j'ai à vous dire ?

-De votre mère, vous dites ? Je ne crois pas la connaitre…

-Professeur, excusez-moi, mais, vous mentez très mal. Je ne sais pas comment vous résistez à Voldy.

-Petit insolent !

-Allez, suivez-moi, s'exclama Harry. Plus vite ça sera finit, plus vite vous serez débarrassé de moi.

-… Bien.

Severus suivit Harry. Une fois dans une salle de classe non utilisée, Harry sortit sa baguette.

-Potter, que… ?

-Professeur, je ne vais rien vous faire.

Il plaça un sort de silence et un « _Collaporta_ ».

-Ainsi, personne ne nous entendra, ni ne nous verra.

-A ce que je vois, vous avez quelque chose dans le cerveau…

Harry eut un sourire goguenard et lui tendit la lettre.

-Lisez cette lettre. Je vous dis de suite, elle est vraie.

Le professeur lut la lettre tendue et à sa fin, explosa :

-C'est un tissu d'inepties ! Vous savez vous-même que je hais votre père ! Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de faire ce genre de choses avec lui !

-Vous dites ? Alors dans ce cas, Lily est une menteuse ?

-Si ça s'était produit, reprit Severus, je m'en souviendrais !

-Allez voir le Professeur Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

Severus poussa un sifflement agacé, puis partit en levant les sorts de son « fils », en direction du bureau directorial, emmenant la lettre de Lily avec lui. Dans ledit bureau, Severus entra en tempêtant violemment, avant de se planter devant le directeur.

-Je veux des explications sur ceci ! Cria-t-il, en présentant la lettre.

-Elle a donc fini par arriver, soupira Albus. Sacrée Lily, je la reconnais bien là.

-Albus, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

-Tout ce qu'a dit Lily est vrai, Severus. Vous entreteniez une relation avec James Potter, depuis l'épisode avec Remus. Quand vous êtes entré sous les ordres de Voldemort, c'était sous mon ordre, mais si James ne vous l'avez pas autorisé, vous ne l'aurais jamais fait. Quand James est tombé enceint, j'ai dû les marier tous les deux. Bien sûr, James a attendu d'avoir votre accord pour le faire. De plus, vous avez choisi Lily, pour épouser James. Nous étions là, quand Harry est né. Vous étiez très heureux, mais les évènements que vous connaissez se sont produits un peu différemment. Quand nous sommes arrivés, James avait disparu. Lily était morte et vous étiez devenu fou de chagrin. J'ai donc décidé de changer vos souvenirs et de bloquer les autres. Souhaitez-vous débloquer le sort ?

-Comment avez-vous pu décider comme ça de notre vie ?! Enlevez ce sort sur ma mémoire, de suite !

-Venez près de moi, Severus.

Le Professeur Snape s'approcha.

-Baissez-vous.

Albus posa sa main sur le front du professeur et lança un « _deblocus incantatem_ ». Une lueur bleu-vert se forma, puis quelques instants plus tard, disparut.

-Voilà, vos souvenirs devraient revenir dans quelque temps. Tout au plus, deux ou trois heures.

Snape se releva, tangua un peu et partit sans un seul mot, mais il entendit Albus lui dire qu'il y avait un sort sur Harry. D'un coup, un flash lui vint. Il se vit apposer ce sort sur un bébé. Il se posa contre un mur et se dit que c'était vrai. Il avait un fils… Harry était bien son fils… Il se dirigea vers la Tour Gryffondor. Plus il avançait, plus des flashs lui revenaient. Des gestes de la vie courante, des scènes surprenantes…

Une fois devant le tableau, Severus s'insulta d'idiot. Il ne savait pas le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Mais, la chance lui sourit, quand Seamus Finnigan ouvrit le tableau en sortant. Evidemment, il passa après son élève. Quand il arriva dans la Salle Commune, il aborda un autre élève.

-Je cherche M Potter, lui dit-il.

-Il est dans sa chambre, Professeur, répondit Dean Thomas. Montez, c'est le premier dortoir à gauche.

-Merci.

Une fois Dean partit, Severus accorda cinq points à Gryffondor. Il monta ensuite dans le dortoir et trouva son fils avec Weasley.

-Bonjour, Professeur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Severus, en-dehors des cours, si tu veux, répondit le Professeur Snape.

-Ça veut dire que vous le croyez, alors ? S'enquit Ron.

Severus lança un regard à Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai dit qu'à Ron et Hermione.

-Harry, me fais-tu confiance ?

-Euh… Bien sûr.

-M Weasley, décalez-vous.

-Harry, t'es sûr ? C'est Snape, quand même.

-Ron, j'ai eu toutes les vacances pour me faire à l'idée que Severus est mon père, alors n'aies crainte.

-Harry, ne bouge plus, regarde-moi, s'exclama Severus, alors que Ron s'était décalé. _Revelae_.

Les cheveux d'Harry poussèrent, ses yeux passèrent d'un vert émeraude à un bleu indigo. Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, non plus. Sa peau s'éclaircit un peu et il prit dix bons centimètres. A présent, il ressemblait autant à sa « mère » qu'à son père. Les larmes aux yeux, Severus ouvrit les bras et Harry s'y calla.

-Ouah, Harry !

-Je suis comment ?

-Tu es… Tu es… Les filles diraient « canon », lui répondit Ron.

-Tu es très beau, mon fils, acquiesça Severus.

-Merci… papa.

-Arrêtez, vous me faites flipper, là ! Ça va trop vite pour moi !

-T'inquiète, on s'y fait à la longue, répondit Harry.

-Encore une chose, Harry. James et moi t'avons nommé Harry James Severus Snape-Potter. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de le porter ? Ça me ferait très plaisir.

-Oui, bien sûr, papa.

-Tenez, dit Ron à Snape, qui avait les yeux humides.

-Si ça vient à se savoir, vous allez souffrir, répondit celui-ci.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, je ne suis pas fou !

Au repas, ce soir-là, le changement d'apparence d'Harry avait surpris beaucoup de monde. Les professeurs avaient été surpris par ce changement. Harry leur avait dit qu'il avait voulu changer de look. Les professeurs laissèrent couler, quant aux élèves, chaque fille qui le croisait criait sur son passage, tellement il était beau. Les garçons, eux, disaient qu'il avait fait exprès, que c'était pour faire le cake. Malfoy, lui, disait qu'il avait fait ça pour le copier et faire l'intéressant. Des rumeurs circulaient, mais tout s'était tassé avant le diner.

Tous les élèves étaient assis en train d'attendre le repas. Les filles regardaient toujours Harry, les garçons lui envoyaient toujours des regards noirs. Albus avait décidé de faire une annonce. En fait, non, Severus lui avait fait du chantage : une annonce et il lui rendait ses chers bonbons au citron, tous. Alors voilà, il se leva et avança jusqu'à pupitre.

-Jeunes gens, s'exclama-t-il, attirant l'attention de ses élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Une révélation concernant l'un de vos professeurs, ainsi que l'un des élèves. Harry, mon garçon, viens là, s'il te plait.

-Oui, Professeur.

Harry se déplaça devant le Directeur.

-Severus, venez, vous aussi.

Severus en fit de même.

-Bien, écoutez-moi, à présent. Le changement d'Harry est dû à un sort de révélation. Tel que vous le voyez, là est sa véritable apparence. Je vous présente Harry James Severus Snape-Potter. Ne vous y trompez pas, votre professeur, Severus Snape est bien le père de M Snape-Potter. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

Harry descendit de l'estrade et Severus allait retourner s'asseoir, quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. Une sorte de grand « crac ». Une personne apparut. C'était un homme grand, châtain, portant des lunettes rondes. Severus, sous le choc, s'avança comme un automate et se planta devant lui. Harry était bouche-bée.

-P'pa ! S'écria-t-il.

James regarda l'homme face à lui et vit la ressemblance avec son homme.

-Sev', c'est toi ?

-James, James ! S'exclama Severus, touchant son visage. Oui, c'est moi.

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras.

-Papa !

-Viens, Harry, répondit Severus.

Harry se dirigea vers ses parents. Severus le serra dans ses bras.

-Les enfants, veuillez rentrer dans vos dortoirs, s'exclama Albus.

Les élèves sortirent, hébétés. Les professeurs rejoignirent la petite famille. Les deux jeunes gens se détachèrent.

-Albus, commença James. Et toi, je suppose que tu es Harry ?

-P'pa !

-Oui, Harry.

-James, sais-tu comment tu es arrivé ici ?

-Je… euh… Oh, mon Dieu, Severus ! Il est arrivé. Il m'a lancé des sorts… Lily… Sev'… Lily… Où est-elle ?

-James, je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais, tu as fait un bon dans le temps de quinze ans. Tu as disparu le jour de l'attaque. Le jour où Lily est morte de la main de Voldemort…

-Lily, non… Sev'… Lily !

-Je suis désolé, Amour…

-Sev', j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça et, commença-t-il, avant de se mettre à crier. J'ai mal, Sev' !

-James, James ! S'écria le brun, en le rattrapant.

C'est là qu'un autre flash lui rappela que James était enceint de leur deuxième enfant.

-Poppy ! S'écria-t-il.

-Oui, Severus, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui.

-Je le sais ça, je me rappelle maintenant, il est enceint, Poppy !

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Venez avec moi, dépêchez-vous !

-Viens avec nous, Harry !

-Oui, papa.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Severus déposa James sur un lit. Quand il fut couché, on vit son petit bedon ressortir. Poppy lui lança quelques sorts et fut soulagée.

-Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle. Il est épuisé. Son niveau de magie est un peu bas, mais tout va bien.

-Le bébé… est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Poppy lança quelque autre sort.

-Tiens, voici quelque chose de surprenant, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ils vont bien, dites ?

-Oui, Harry. Votre père va bien. Ce qui m'a surprise, c'est qu'il attend des jumeaux. Cela ne m'étonne pas avec vous, Severus.

-Je vais avoir des petits frères ! Ouah, trop génial ! Papa, je t'adore ! S'écria Harry, se jetant dans les bras de son père.

 **Fin.**


End file.
